the prince
by Messenger-angel-of-hope
Summary: Aonetem a young teenager has the worst year ever. He is the 50th pharaoh of Egypt after 1 year as pharaoh he is killed in battle.with his dying breath he kills the army but the leader says it's not over now the kil has fond his lover what is next yaio
1. prolog

_It's dark and cold so cold like I am dead there isn't a drop of light. But then; Wait there a spark a flicker a star a __**light**_

_I run towards it only to see it's not a light but a portal then suddenly the light returns to my surroundings my pack-brothers and lovers stand around me_

"_****kins DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!"_

_I turn to see who dares call one of my lovers that! I turn to see a girl sobbing and cursing about how my look a like lover can't leave her, how she thought they had something_

_She stood in front of a small group of people about 50% of them seem to be both happy and extremely sad_

_Like the two closest to the screaming girl their eyes are trained on my cousins seeming to hold endless grief _

_But also a kind of happiness that you cant now unless you love someone and give them up for their happiness_

_I see that the other half is either pissed or/and sobbing in selfish pain cant they see we don't belong in their stupid world?_

" _I give you one chance abandon the life you now lead and return home with us or stay and never see us again" my look a like lover said calmly_

_Immediately the two next to the no longer sobbing girl run forward leaping in to my cousins arms then ore slowly the others that where happy for us came forward to join our pack _

_One by one they bow to my lover and me then glide through the portal to the other realm to home then my lover kiss's me and glides through I turn and glide toward the portal _

" _wait ****kins what will happen to you when you go through there" one of the people staying behind ask_

" _in a scene I will die" I state simply okay so I don't die I just go to the under world whatever _

_she gasped " no you can I wont let you y***kins" she snapped_

"_it has nothing to do with you" I said stepping toward the portal. one more step _

"_no, no, no, NO! I wont let you yu**kins" she called in a high pitched voice_

"_again you have no say in this matter" I snap then I put one foot in the portal it feel so good like a soft breeze in the desert I can smell the sun baked sand now_

"_no Yug*kins step away from there now" then annoying girl shrieked_

_I smirked then_

"_YUGI" I leapt in to the portal and her ear drum busting scream is the last thing I heard_

A young boy shouts up in bed gasping for breath tear spill out of his amethyst eyes

silently he walks out to his balcony

"I cant believe its been three years since I saw earth

three years since I last felt the need to answer a direct question to a girl that isn't in my family

four years since the battle

and five years since I fell in love with my older brother

(which is okay cause their not really related his dad was yami's dads best friend so when his dad died yami's dad adopted him)

Three years since I got rid of that pest ******* and **** now they can't bother me and I'm happy,

it's been along time since I last thought of it but I can remember those years on earth perfectly"

This is how the story started and how it ends

. now tell me do you want to now his years on earth or not?

If so go to the next page

if not then click off and do something.


	2. Chapter 1

This is a true story. The hero is Aonetem a young teenager that has the worst year ever. He is the 50th pharaoh of Egypt and after 1 year as pharaoh he was killed in battle. But with his dying breath he killed the entire army but the leader swore that it wasn't over. And now over 1 billon years later he is back and really pissed off. But after meeting his brother namo in descries as yugi he dubbed himself yami and swore that no matter what, he would always protect him.

Chapter 1

The court yard was very, very big Ana sighed it would take hours to clean it

she looked down at her school dark mossy green uniform it went good with her black hair and moss green eyes she heard someone walking by her

"…and over there is the court yard you will spend you free time here. Oh and this way is the library, you will have three classes here. This way to the dorms…"

Ana smiled looking up expecting to see a young child scared and anxious but the person following the greeter was her age and a centimeter shorter than her he walked with a strange loping grace a copper pendent hung around his neck he had black hair and blue eyes that held the look of someone that had lost everything and his face looked like he had never smiled Ana gasped she thought that there wasn't a Goth for miles but she had been wrong the boy wore a black leather jacket with gold buttons on the sleeves and going down the front and black denim jeans that had a odd design on the bottom of his left pant leg a pharos eye

(later)

"hey Jonoiche, Toyota, guess what I just saw." Ana whispered at their usual dinner spot

"I don't know Ana what?" Jonoiche asked

"yeah what?" Toyota asked

"a new kid is joining the school." Ana said

"we all know that Ana it's no secret" the boys said in exasperation

"yeah but this boy is our age " Ana whispered her cheeks burning the two boys jaws dropped open

"where we want to meet him" they whisper fervently

Ana rolled he eyes boys just case a boy there age was joining the school

A young boy walked up "can I eat here?" he asked quietly

"um no." the boys said testily

"wait" Ana called as the boy walked away she motioned him to come closer "you're the new kid yugi aren't you" she asked he nodded shyly "names Ana want to be friends "she asked boldly.

all of a sudden the world went black she, Toyota, and Jonoiche faded yugi knew that it would seem like this never happened

"yugi why did you try to go near these brats you're a prince they're not do you understand?" yami snapped

yugi glared at him "yami I am a heir to the throne same as you we would have ruled together. But then the accident happened and we didn't so don't tell me what to do I can have friends if I want!" yugi snapped.

"Fine" yami relented the light and everything came back yugi held out his hand ok he said cheer fully

3weeks later

Class dismissed the teacher hollered yugi waited and watched as the rest of the class left he counted and named all the kids by memory

The girls

Ana a very nice young girl ok he adored her but no one knew

Brightney a snob

Courtney a silly neon

Diamond an albino

Elli a Hispanic princess

Francis a girl of France

Grace a girl that moved like lace in the wind

Hilary a singer

Joana: a plane Jane

Kasey: a blond ditz

Lily a girl as pretty as the flower she was named after

Morgana who had a pimply face

Maylynn the girl had blood red hair and spring green eyes

Mariana the 14 year old that always called him a wimp

Michelle a snotty little brat

Nana the 12 year old that was one of his only friends

Nicole a pushy bully

Opera a quiet little girl

Onawa a girl with a face like a pixel product she was so freckly

Patricia the girl was to be a sophomore next year

Rena a girl that was simple and truthful she thought he was a geek

Susan a sweet kid

Tatiana a drone through and through

Unna the oldest girl around

Vera: the coolest girl (besides Maylynn that is) in school she was the only other kid that was a Goth

Willow a droopy mopey girl

Yana the worst girl ever

The boys

Boron the smartest boy around

Donagen a brat

Gordon a short geek

George the tallest man in school

Herokoe the t.i.t (teacher in traning)

Jonoiche, Toyota both of them had been jerks but now they were his friends

Ken a good boy

Leon the only short boy

Manton an morron

Masson a dummy

Sai the loudest boy around

Finley the last boy walked passed yugi counted to ten thousand and then got up and slowly sauntered out of the school as he walked away he fingered the pendent around his neck it had two sides one had a lightning bolt on the back and a four pointed star pattern on the other side he didn't to seem to be able to wear the lightning forward only the star. 2 blocks from school he heard a strangled scream he started to run and instinctively grabbed the pendent that hung around his neck "swenta" he yelled as he ran the pendent spun like a top and landed with the lightning bolt faceing forward it glowed yugi's mind went black

Yugi slipped out of control his body morphed to fit a knew mold his hair thorny formation and he grew 2 inches yugi had been the same height as everyone else but now he was taller his eyes became lined with kohl and his skin darkened

Yami gasped he was running to help that person that had screamed. He ran in to the ally and saw Manton beating up Jonoiche and Toyota. Yami decided that it was time Manton got what was coming to him. "What do you think you're doing you f-ing brat!" He snarled. His brothers friends looked up. Was that yugi? No. He was taller than they were! And he had blond hair! They didn't know any one that looked like that. "h-huh?" they stuttered. Yami was silent training his death stare on Manton. "Touch them again and you will be sorry" he said deadly calm. "Oh yeah and what you going to do about it you big baby, Cry?" Manton sneered and then he pompously kicked Jonoiche in the stomach. "You'll pay for that" yami snarled. digging deep inside of himself he imaged that he was holding a basketball and then he threw that imaginary ball at Manton. Manton was blasted back in to a wall. "come on you whips let's get you home" he murmured. "Thank you" the boys said. Yami escorted them back to their dorm room. "Stay and no more garbage of trying to sneak off campus" he said before turning to his door. He waited while they went in there room. "You picked well yugi you picked well" he sighed. Then he went in his room and shut the door. After writing a note to yugi about all the things they had to do he murmured the magic word "swenta.". Yami's vision went black.

Yami's body shrunk and shimmered returning to the way it was before

Whoa I guess yami handled it. I'm surprised he actually cared.

**Chapter 2 **

Tests yugi hated them 20 minutes that's how long it took him to finish a 40 page test with 10 questions a page yugi sighed he'd done his best and reviewed it thoroughly he calmly crept out of the hall he swiftly climbed the tree on the opposite side of the campus he climbed to his usual seat and called yami "swenta de dosea" he murmured


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: **hey in this chapter I'm going to introduce the birth language of the boys

**Knowledge: **so let me get this strait in you story there is a world before Egypt and it was even more advanced than we are now?

**Me**: yes

**Innocence**: and their last king used a spell that stopped him from dyeing

**Me**: uh-huh

**Love**: and this accent world had its own language?

**Me**: yup

**Misery**: and the villain of this world is back

**Me**: yes sir-y-bob And I don't know if I put tea as tea or Anzu before but now she in Anzu

"blah- blah" English

"**blah-blah**" a.w. Egyptian

Chapter 2

Tests yugi hated them 20 minutes that's how long it took him to finish a 40 page test with 10 questions a page,

yugi sighed he'd done his best and reviewed it thoroughly he calmly crept out of the hall.

he swiftly climbed the tree on the opposite side of the campus he climbed to his usual seat and called yami "**summoning of two**" he murmured softly and smiled as he felt the familiar tug on his power a semisolid form appeared on the branch above him

"**Hello big brother**" he said happily the man smirked down at him "**hello little brother**" his older brother said kindly

"**hey I was wondering** **why did you help them I thought you were against them?**" yugi asked quietly

"**well they're starting to grow on me but if they hurt you I'm not afraid to let them see the shadow realm.**" Yami snapped

yugi smiled happily they talked about little nothings till yugi's friends showed up "hey yugi are you up there "Joe called as he climbed closer. Yugi and yami froze not knowing what to do. Joe saw yami and gasped "hey you you're the one that saved me and my bud last night.

"It was nothing" yami said nonchalantly "it was the least I could do for my brother after being so suspicious when I first heard of you".

he fell in to the charming prince façade easily, meaning he'd adjusted himself to seem bigger and more in charge of what he was around, he sighed, smirked and turned to yugi

"**can we show them our powers a little just a glimmer" **he begged yugi's innocent smile transformed to match his smirk "**fine if it will make you shut up" **yugi mocked.

Yami let his eyes reflect his power chuckling darkly when Joe drew back as his pupils turned to slits and his crimson eyes glowed. He looked at yugi to see his eyes just the same, except yugi's eyes glowed amethyst.

"What the hell are you?" Joe gasped as he fell backwards landing with a solid thump on the ground yami chuckled 'mortals'

Honda sucked in a breath in shock

"Who are you really yugi motto hasno birth certificate in fact how the hell are you in this school?" Anzu challenged

"Well I am called 'game' and I always have been. My really name is not yugi that is true but you don't need to now my real name" yugi stated calmly

Yami smirked "call me yami and the same goes for me as for my brother" his voice was regale and strong.

Ring! The bell screeched

"**Two become one**" the boys murmured as one

Yami disappeared

"Oh I have to warn you guys tell any one and my cousin will hunt you down" yugi warned gravely

He taped in to his power and ran okay, okay, jetted across the school yard

In the next class Anzu Joe and Honda sat next to yugi as always

"You aren't afraid of me?" yugi asked surprised "no yugi we aren't this is you and so long as you give us no reason to fear you we wont after all your our friend right?" Anzu asked yugi smiled he'd always wanted his friends back and know he had them sure they didn't remember him but soon they would and then he would find his uncle slay him and go home

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A limo pulled up in front of the school.

the students pilled up in the hall ways but didn't come any closer, no one was allowed near the ice king; well no one besides the ice prince and those he chose.

the limo doors opened and a familiar boy with long black hair dressed in the customary school uniform climbed out. He stood in front of the limo and stretched yawning.

next a 18 year old got out of the limo his brown hair slightly long and his sapphire eyes glinting like ice chips. he looked out at the sea of faces searching for something when a rustle in the braches above his head caused him to look up.

the school populace watched shocked as he gave one of his rare majestic smiles

"little cousin come down here!" he chuckled in his rich alto voice.

"But Seto- I don' wanna**" **a soft childish voice whined.

Seto glared at the offending branch "**Now**!" he snapped in another language a humph came from up above then a young male about 3 inches shorter than Seto dropped down in front of him and the little boy.

The black haired boy looked at the taller "yugi pick me up" he asked reaching up to yugi. Yugi smiled then scooped the boy up "sure Mokuba" he chuckled.

Yugi turned to Seto and smiled shyly "hi cousin" he said softly Seto smirked then reached out and hugged yugi "long time no see little cousin" he whispered softly yugi smiled

when they ended the embrace he asked "shouldn't you two go unpack" he asked the slightest hint of a smirk graced his face

Seto smiled " yes and you can give your report as we walk" Seto said calmly all ready getting his stuff out of the limo

yugi nodded and pulled out a small note book out of his pocket he cleared his throat and as Seto walked away he fell in to step beside him with Mokuba trailing behind

"well two weeks ago you had a new order coming the company is still arguing of over the price of it.

today you have three meetings, one at 11:00 a.m. one at 2:00 p.m. and one at 5:00 p.m. meaning you can skip research, physical education, and English.

then tomorrow you have seven meetings three of which are all with other gaming industries Disney in America, industrial illusions in Asia, and dice dungeons in south japan.

And you also have a room mate, and before you freak out it's me, so that about sums it up.

Joe walked up "you didn't tell us you were in league with money bags here" he accused yugi tilted his head in confusion "why does it matter after all he is my cousin and you are my friend so why the hostility?" yugi asked cutely "me and the mutt don't get along" Seto said sighing yugi smirked "mutt?" he asked sounding close to laughing He switched to another language "**don't tell me Joe is…**" yugi smirked "**puppy.**" Seto nodded hiding his emotions behind a mask of in difference yugi turned to Joe and smirked "thank you I now have awesome ammo" he said happily then skipped away Seto glared at Joe "thanks a lot" he snarled 'yami's going to give me hell!' he wailed internally

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Me: so any questions

Knowledge: yugi is Seto's cousin?

Me: yes

Innocence: he's his room mate?

Me: uh-huh

Love: why does Kiaba ask for a report

Me: well love


	4. Chapter 3

me: so yeah sorry for the wait but at least its not as long as last time

and hey 'counsel' will be introduced in this chapter

**Chapter 3**

"**Don't tell me Joe is…**" yugi smirked "**puppy.**"

Seto nodded hiding his emotions behind a mask of in difference yugi turned to Joe and smirked "thank you I now have awesome ammo" he said happily then skipped away

Seto glared at Joe "thanks a lot" he snarled 'yami's going to give me hell!' he wailed internally

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A boy with spikey tricolored hair smirked his cousin was getting it big time he listened as he whipped a strand of gold hair from his eyes

"…and another thing you are really treading a thin line mister. If you so much as breath word about what and who we really are they'll hunt us down, get it? We'll be dead; in fact if it weren't for my spell we would be…"

the boy giggled he loved it when his older brother got mad, a older boy with gold bangs and pitch black at the bass of his hair and crimson tips stood shouting at a taller boy with chestnut hair that had a gold streak above his left eye

The younger brother cleared his throat

"Aonetem we will be late if the two of you do not hurry" the younger brother said.

An even younger boy stood at his side black hair flowing down to his mid back a brown streak that started right over his right eye fell to his shoulders

the tricolor hair boy froze and turned to his brother "huh…oh…yeah…thank you for reminding me Namu." he turned back to the taller brunet " and you don't think this is over cause its not; not by a long shot and if you think you can weasel you way out of this one you've got another thing coming and…"

"Cousin… it's time to go bye" the to younger boys paraded out of the room the two older boys following them

They walked along the dull gray stone hallway that their room was attached to.

The hall way was made of roughly hewn stone the color of a dull gray elephant every five paces there was a door Namu smirked these dorms where so small

They came to the door to the main hall.

Namu held as still as a statue so as to be able to hear all the way to the end of the corridor.

When it became obvious that Namu and his friends were alone in the halls he opened the door prancing to the window.

"Let's fly" he stated as the window opened and he leapt out of it

The night sky was cool and dark perfect for flying in

The three boys flew to the far side of town and landed at a old abandoned warehouse, the windows were all dark; but that didn't bother the boys.

Namu and Aonetem strutted in to the old warehouse with their cousins following them.

As they entered a bugle played taps then one of the councilmembers called out

"all hail Aonetem our rightful high king"

Aonetem Stroud proudly out in to the court room and settled in to his throne

"all hail Namu our rightful king" Namu glided in after his brother and sat in his miniature throne

Again the herald called out "hail the advisors of the king's, Seth, Mokiban, Akamai, Ryougin, Mariku, Manikin, Solemn, and jaded,"

the herald took a deep breath " the globule counsel has gathered here to talk about the national air-warfare crises"

he turned and bowed to Aonetem

"My people I stand before you to offer this word of comfort, me and my advisors are doing ever thing we can with out drawing attention to ourselves.

If this plan of ours fails then we will have to go in to emergency law." Aonetem said standing up and moving in front of the table

He turned and returned to his tall sculpted throne and settled down on its soft red velvet cushions

then the heralded called "on to more direct topics" he bowed to Namu

Namu stood and glided over to the front of the table his violet silk robe swaying like a soft breeze was blowing through them

"There has been a uprising in the jails so there are now more of our criminals around so we the counsel that live in other places will be given area to work on."

Namu bowed looking the model of serious but when he stood he flashed a smile so breathtakingly perfect it made half the room swoon in lust

He glided back to his throne using the strong mussels in his back stomach and thighs to sway his bottom in a very sexy way the other half of the room had ether nosebleeds or hard-ons

He sank into his chair in a way that had half the group thinking of how flexible he would be in bed and the other half starting to think of it

Then he folded his legs under his ,the other half of the crowd was thinking about him and flexibility and beds

,,,,,,,,,,,

Me: so any questions?

If so then review d*nmit

And this time I will not update unless I get three more reviews


	5. challwenge

grinch that stole christmas. harry potter style

cast

grinch:tomriddle

sindy loo: harry potter

mayor: dumbles

max: sevrus snape

sindys older brotherrs: weasly twins

sindys mom and dad: sirius black and remius lupin

martha may who: minerva magonigal

officer: madeye moody

echo: malfoy sr

1conditions tom must turn good in the end

2cast must be filled and

3it must follow the story of the grinch that stole christmass as close as you remember


End file.
